


Throw away the key

by Chatterbox



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boarding School, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatterbox/pseuds/Chatterbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Oscar are too stubborn for their own good. Fortunately, their friends are there to help them (by totally not minding their own business).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw away the key

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a one shot written for a tumblr request. I hope you'll enjoy =)

“And a new year starts! Eden exclaimed, already thinking about all the mischief he would do. 

_Mmh, you sound really excited about it Ed’, I’m glad you suddenly decided to take your studies seriously, Oscar replied jokingly, knowing perfectly well the real reason of his friend’s excitement. 

_Ah ah, you’re funny Oscar, you know, Eden said, not without his usual charming smile. 

_I know you love me, but if you could shut up a minute, they are announcing rooms’ assignments and I wouldn’t want to miss mine. 

The deep and monochord voice of the administration employee rang through the hall, belting out rooms’ arrangements:

_Ramirez and Willian, Thiago Silva and Neymar, Hazard and Azpilicueta

_Oh well, ‘could have been worse

_Shhhhh, shut up! Oscar chastised him, not wanting to miss his name (there was also the fact that he was more and more worried, because his name still had not been called and there were not many people left he could be rooming with… and among them was_)

_Emboaba and Luiz

_Fuck! Not again! 

He was already rooming with him last year, and it had been no piece of cake. 

_Well… it was quite obvious that it was gonna happen man… Eden said, without his usual cheerful attitude.

_What?! Oscar asked, incredulously. 

Eden cleared his throat, suddenly feeling uneasy: 

_Er, it’s just, you know, since your fight, David and you have been ignoring each other completely… which kind of make you the perfect roommates in the eyes of the administration. I mean, other roommates either bicker, fight or get along so well that they chat endlessly, laugh loudly, etcetera. You, on the other hand, make no noise, nothing… I kind of knew all along that you would be roomed with him again.

_Oh, and why didn’t you bother to expose this little theory of yours during the summer holydays? It’s not for a lack of occasions, with how many times I wondered about it, Oscar asked, kind of offended. 

_I didn’t want to ruin your holydays mate, Eden laughed, apparently mocking Oscar, while deep down, he was empathizing with him, but didn’t want to show it. 

_Thanks, Oscar muttered sarcastically (once again). 

Eden softened at his friend dejected look. 

_Come on Os’, it won’t be that bad… you survived one year right?

_You’re not helping man.

_Sorry… well, if it gets too hard, I’m here. I would change rooms with you and face the risk of getting expelled for you. 

Oscar looked at him funny, but a small smile formed on his face. 

_You know I would not let you. 

_Yeah, I do. You’re too serious for your own good sometimes. But I love you, Eden said, ever the great sap, before kissing his cheek noisily (and quite wetly too, eeew). 

_You’re gross man! Oscar complained, wiping his cheek and pushing his friend away simultaneously, but they were both still smiling. Eden had a gift to make him feel better in any situation. 

_Yeah, yeah, whatever, let’s go get our keys. 

When Oscar asked the administration guy for his keys, the man answered in the same boring voice he had used earlier:

_Mr. Luiz has already taken them. 

Oscar sighed: unsurprisingly, his dear roommate had gone to their rooms without waiting for him. Well he hoped at least, else he would be stuck outside until David stupid Luiz decided to show up and grace him with his presence. 

Fortunately, David was in the room and Oscar entered it without acknowledging his presence. He then started putting his things in the cupboard, next to David’s. His roommate had left half the room for his things. They were ignoring each other, but they also did everything not to start a fight, because they did not want a repeat of their first and hopefully last one, which had hurt them both even though they refused to admit it. 

Once everything was settled, David exited the room quicker than if it had been set on fire, and joined Thiago. 

_Alright? His friend simply asked, and David just shrugged. 

_You know, maybe it’s time to talk to Oscar. 

_You said that about twenty times since I first started ignoring him.

_Well, yeah, it has been time for a long time. 

_I don’t want to talk to him ever again, I thought we had gotten that settled. 

_But, come on man, that’s so childish!

_It’s my choice to make, David answered, with a look that said “Fuck off”. 

Thiago paid no mind to it anyway and continued:

_It’s nearly been a year, and you know Oscar’s never going to take the first step. He still thinks you’re a homophobic asshole, for God’s sake. 

_And that’s exactly why I choose to ignore him. He judged me without knowing, so I don’t see why I would want to talk to him, David explained (for the umpteenth time).

_Mmh, I don’t know… Thiago started, feigning to hesitate, before he continued in an angry and disbelieving tone: maybe because you’ve had a crush on him for fucking forever. 

_I do not. David answered, not convincing at all. 

_Argh, you’re so annoying sometimes. Do you remember how well you were getting along when he first arrived here? Thiago asked.

_I prefer not to, David replied, resigned, and Thiago knew not to insist any further. 

So, basically, David wanted to continue ignoring Oscar as he had been since their memorable fight. When Oscar arrived at the boarding school, he got roomed with David, and they got along very well, quickly becoming friends. Truth to be told, David was even a bit attracted to his roommate. So, when he started noticing how close he and his friend Eden were, his imagination got the better of him. He was convinced the two of them were a couple, or were at least deeply in love. Which was bullshit, thank you very much. Therefore, each time he saw them together, he was jealous and had, as a consequence, a lousy attitude, which Oscar mistook for homophobia, hence the big fight. 

Summary: they were both stupid. 

David now refused to talk to Oscar, because he had been judged by him, and Oscar refused to talk to David because he still thought he was homophobic. 

They didn’t plan on changing that anytime soon: they continued minding their own business, or pretending they were. They even went through a common assignment together without saying more than three sentences to each other, and each of these were strictly work-related. 

Sometimes, however, when David woke up in the middle of the night and saw Oscar shivering, he put his blanket back in place, because he still had a bit of a (okay, a huge) crush on him (even if he was a judgemental little shit). Once, he even whispered reassuring words to him when he was having a nightmare and, thankfully (or not), Oscar had not woken up. It didn’t matter anyway, David would never admit to doing that, so nobody but him would know about it. 

The thing was that they didn’t count on their friends meddling in their lives. 

One day, Thiago couldn’t cope with David’s stubbornness anymore, so he went to see Eden… just to clarify a few things. 

_Hey man…

_Thiago, to what do I owe the pleasure? 

_Cut the charming bullshit Eden, I’m here to talk business. 

Eden looked surprised, but he covered it up quickly and went into business mode:

_Okay, spill. 

_Well, you see, your friend Oscar is wrong about David. He is absolutely not homophobic and…

_Wait, wait, wait… You’re telling me that they have been ignoring each other for months… all for nothing. Eden glared at him. Couldn’t he have done something sooner? He was the one with the vital piece of information. 

_Mmh, yeah… I didn’t say anything ‘cause I didn’t want David to kill me but, in the end, I decided that even facing his wrath was better than having to stand his stubbornness. 

_That’s nice of you, Thiago, Eden said sarcastically. But, if your friend has no trouble with homosexuality, why did he react the way he did when he thought Oscar and I were together? He then wondered, suspicious. 

_I’m definitely going to get killed for that, but fuck it: he’s had the biggest crush on Oscar since they met, so he just got jealous. 

_Are you fucking kidding me?! Eden yelled, making heads turn towards them in the hallway. 

_Do I look like I’m kidding? Thiago asked rhetorically, in a hushed tone, not wanting the curious people Eden had attracted to overhear them. 

_Fuck man, Oscar has been crushing on David too. He doesn’t admit it now after everything that has happened, but I know better. It was “David this, and David that”, and considering how hurt and angry he was, and still is (even though he claims he isn’t) after their fight, I’m pretty sure about it, Eden explained overexcitedly. 

_Damn… That’s screwed up.

_Tell me about it…

Both boys stayed silent a few seconds, contemplating the situation, before Eden said with determination:

_We need a plan. 

_A plan?

_Well yeah, to get them to talk to each other. Are you dense or something? 

Thiago glared at him and, strangely, he could be quite frightening, so Eden started explaining to make diversion:

_How about getting them locked somewhere and not letting them out until they talked about their obvious and Ô so annoyingly stupid issues? 

Now, his interlocutor stared at him incredulously, not even bothering to answer. It was so cliché.

_What? Eden asked with a raised eyebrow, you’ve got a better idea maybe? He asked, apparently knowing already that Thiago would not. 

The latter sighed, defeated. He had to admit that he didn’t. 

_Okay, so that’s settled then. 

_And how are we supposed to do that? Thiago asked, still not convinced that it was a good idea (he was still closer to thinking it really was an awful idea, to be honest). 

_Well, I was going to go to Oscar’s room right now, hopefully, David will be there too… and if he is… well, we’ll figure something out. 

_Great plan man, Thiago said (and you could probably hear the sarcasm from a radius of a hundred kilometre). 

Eden rolled his eyes:

_You criticise, but you don’t propose anything. Never heard about constructive criticism? 

Thiago would have apologised, but Eden was annoying at best, so he didn’t. They went to David and Oscar’s room together and, fortunately, they were both in. 

On the way, Thiago had established a plan to which Eden had half-heartedly agreed to (‘cause he had to admit it was kind of good). 

Eden would come into the room first and start talking to Oscar, sitting on his bed and overstepping his boundaries (as usual), and then Thiago would arrive (that way, their friends wouldn’t know they were together and that wouldn’t arouse their suspicion) and divert David’s attention long enough for Eden to take the room keys from the bedside table (both boys knew that was where they would be… David and Oscar were both kind of neat and organized… well compared to the other teenage boys of the boarding school…) without any of the roommates noticing. 

However, things did not go as planned (it rarely ever did with Eden). Oscar’s friend must have found the plan a tad too complicated, because this is how it went:

Eden knocked on the door and entered the room after Oscar had said from inside that it was opened. He stayed in the door frame and, seeing that his friend was lying in bed reading, he asked:

_Os’ can you pass me your keys for a second? 

Oscar, barely paying attention, and used to his friend’s odd demands, snatched the keys from the nightstand and threw them in his direction without even looking up from his book. David, on the other hand, was staring at him strangely, but it was too late. Eden smiled sadistically before exiting the room and slamming the door, immediately locking it. 

Thiago glared at him.

_What, it worked, didn’t it? 

Well, he was not one for finesse, but it did work, in his defence. 

_Now, could you explain the situation to our little friends here?

_Why don’t you do it yourself if you’re so clever? Thiago asked.

_Because I want them to know you were involved in this shit too, I don’t want to be the only one in trouble, dumbass. 

_We can hear you, you dimwits, David said in a loud voice, rolling his eyes. 

_Okay… Thiago started, throwing caution to the wind (anyway, they knew now, so there wasn’t any reason to be cautious) here’s the plan, guys. You are going to talk like grown-ups do and make-up for that stupid fight you had ages ago… else we won’t let you out. 

_You are talking about acting like grown-ups? David asked disbelievingly, we’re not the ones locking their friends up. 

_Shut up David, that’s for your own good, Thiago replied with authority. 

Oscar interjected:

_We don’t have to talk anyway, you won’t let us die here, you’ll end up letting us out anyway. 

_Yeah, but tomorrow’s Monday, and I know you won’t stand missing any of your classes, Mr. Smarty-Pants, Eden affirmed.

_I hate you, his best friend whined.

_Nah, you love me. And you’ll thank us for locking you up… eventually. See you guys, text me when you’re over, Eden said with a cheerful voice, before leaving, dragging Thiago with him.

David and Oscar still refused to talk to each other at first. They sat there, trying to act as if everything was fine. However, dinner time passed, they didn’t have anything to eat, and Oscar needed to pee (yes, unfortunately, the rooms had no adjoined bathroom). 

_Look, he started… I have no idea why they want us to talk… But we might as well, ‘cause I really want to get out of here.

_Well, I know why Thiago wants us to talk… David answered half-heartedly, though I can’t say the same about Eden… but he’s always been a bit weird anyway.

_Hey! Oscar protested, before saying: oh, wait, you’re right… with a small chuckle. He had to remind himself that David actually was an asshole and that he shouldn’t be joking with him as if they were… friends or something.

He cleared his throat and asked:

_So… why did Thiago want us to talk?

_Because he wants me to tell you I’m not a homophobe as you’ve been thinking I was for months.

_Are you actually serious?! Oscar exclaimed, echoing Eden’s earlier words.

David nodded.

_Why didn’t you say something sooner?!

_Why did you judge me? David shot right back, not bothering to answer the question.

Oscar softened, but still mumbled:

_That’s a dumb question, I did not choose to judge you… I have no reason for it… it just came out that way.

David scoffed.

_And I’m sorry for it… Oscar apologised. Still, don’t you think you should have talked to me? I would have recognised I was wrong… instead you chose to let me think you were an asshole. We ignored each other for more than half a year for God’s sake. Don’t you think it blew a little out of proportion?

The other boy sighed audibly:

_Yeah… maybe… he admitted reluctantly. Okay, maybe he had been a tiny bit stubborn… It had made sense in his head… even though he couldn’t really remember why anymore (maybe because Oscar had hurt his feelings, and all this thing had been a bow to his pride… and instead of confronting the problem, David had preferred ignoring its source… or something equally stupid). 

_And, why were you so… I don’t know, moody, when you saw me with Eden if you have nothing against me being gay? More importantly, he said jokingly, how could you ever think I was with Eden? I mean, come on, he shook his head disbelievingly. 

_You mean… you two never were together?

_No, certainly not, you idiot.

_Hey, he is always all over you, it looks a bit suspicious, in my defence. Plus, you never said you two were just friends, and you even accused me of being homophobic… you have to admit that the message it sent could be confusing, David protested.

_Yeah but that’s Eden… Oscar simply said, as if it was enough to explain such behaviour (and it was). 

_ Plus, you never said you two were just friends, and you even accused me of being homophobic… you have to admit that the message it sent could be confusing, David continued, ignoring Oscar’s interruption.

_Mmh, well… okay, maybe that was not the best of ideas… Anyway, back to my first question.

If David thought he could make diversion, he was highly mistaken. 

_Which was? He asked, playing dumb.

_You, being moody, about me and Eden, Oscar clarified with a glare (he knew David was just trying to win time), why?

_Oh… about that… Well… I kind of… liked you.

_Well, I did too, we were friends, Oscar answered, trying not to let hope blossom in his chest when he saw David shake his head and blush.

_No… I mean I really liked you… as in more than friends. 

_Oh… Oscar said with a huge smile, which David couldn’t see because he was refusing to look at him, afraid of rejection. 

He crossed the room and crouched down in front of David:

_Can you look at me please?

_Do I really have to? He asked back, still staring at the floor.

_No, of course not! Keep being stubborn! He exclaimed dramatically, rolling his eyes. 

David looked up just in time to see Oscar lean in quickly and crash their lips together. Okay… Okay… He wasn’t expecting that… he wasn’t expecting Oscar to kiss him.

Oh God, Oscar was kissing him. Oscar, on whom he had been crushing on since he had met him, yes, this Oscar, was kissing him. 

Wake up David, kiss him back! For the love of all things holy, do something! 

He woke up (finally!) when Oscar withdrew (probably worried about David’s paralysis). He was already thinking that he might have done something wrong… maybe kissing him was a mistake… David had said he had liked him… he didn’t say it was still the case and_

Oscar’s train of thoughts were cut by David’s lips on his, and relief broke through him, quickly replaced by excitement. They both would have liked to make-out all night, but unfortunately, their growling stomachs reminding them that they had not eaten since lunch (and, of course, Oscar still needed to pee, sorry for the reminder).

They kissed for a few more minutes anyway, and David suddenly heard a clicking noise.

_What was that?

Oscar showed him his phone, with which he had just taken a picture of the both of them kissing. David stared at him questioningly, so Oscar explained:

_I’ll send it to Eden so he can come and open the door. I know he won’t believe me if he doesn’t have a proof. 

About five minutes later, Eden and Thiago arrived, and the former, true to himself, informed:

_Mmh, I might have lost the key…

_Really?! Oscar yelled, ready to kill his supposedly best friend (well, once they could go out… in an indeterminate amount of time).

_No, he didn’t, Thiago answered, and even though David and Oscar couldn’t see him, they could practically hear him roll his eyes.

_You’re no fun man, Eden whined.

_They’re already going to kill us, you’ll just make them do it in a slow and painful way, Thiago reasoned. 

When they opened the door, David and Oscar exited the room calmly… too calmly. Surprised, Eden asked:

_Nothing? Not even a tickling battle or a bit of yelling? Not even a simple glare? 

This was not like Oscar… He was starting to get suspicious.

_No… I’ll get you, when you will least expect it, Oscar declared with a mischievous smile, and a glint in his eyes than meant nothing good for Eden and Thiago (but especially for Eden). 

Eden gulped and Thiago said, to no one in particular (in fact, it was totally meant for Eden):

_I so knew this was a bad idea…

_I disagree! It worked! They were supposed to be so fucking grateful that they forgot about the whole locking up thingy… Ungrateful little shits they are… he grumbled, pretending to be angry, while in fact he was half happy for his friend, and half frightened of him (… okay, maybe one quarter happy and three quarters frightened). 

_Oh, I’m grateful, Oscar assured him (shit, he heard me… Eden thought, I’m not helping my case), but you’re still gonna pay. And the smile that followed that statement was probably the most surprising thing he had ever seen (because it did manage to make cute little Oscar scary). 

The almost apologetic look David sent his way did nothing to help. He was definitely screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the first time I wrote about these characters, I hope it was alright ^^. Sadly (well for me at least, ‘cause maybe no one else cares =P) I won't have time to write fanfics anymore because I'm going to have to focus on my studies. Thanks to all the sweethearts who read my silly strories :D you rock ! Have a nice day :)  
> You can find me on Tumblr at "clumsy-fox" or "head-in-rainbows" :)


End file.
